Paper Plane
by Do Sung Gyeol
Summary: Kyung Soo berminat mengikuti sebuah audisi bakat untuk menjadi bintang di SM Ent. namun, ia tidak bisa memenuhi 1 syarat dari ketentuan itu dan sebuah pesawat kertas mempertemukannya dengan Kai, seorang misterius yang menawarkan diri untuk melatih Kyung Soo agar dapat memenuhi syarat itu. Kaisoo/Kaido EXO K fic, mind to RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

"**Paper Plane"**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main pair : Kaisoo/Kaidoo

Rate : T (PG-17)

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, ngebut, gaje, typos, ejaan fail, perubahan watak chara dll.

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

* * *

Part 1

_She's my baby_

_Saehayan geu son kkeut-e_

_No-ga beolin Chocolate_

_You walking into my door_

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Do Kyung Soo, seorang murid dari Seoul High School yang memiliki postur tubuh agak tinggi dan kulit putih juga bersifat pendiam. Tapi meskipun dia seperti itu, dia sangat mudah dijadikan teman dan diajak mengobrol. Hanya saja, karena sifat pendiamnya itu orang-orang pun hanya sesekali mengobrol dengannya.

Hari itu, pelajaran berakhir. Kyung Soo membereskan buku-bukunya lalu pergi pulang. Sepanjang jalan, dia melihat orang-orang sedang memegang selebaran dan sepertinya sangat menarik hingga banyak yang mempunyai selebaran itu. Kyung Soo terdiam sejenak ketika orang-orang itu melewat kearahnya. Diliriknya dinding disebelahnya, ada sebuah poster tertempel disana. Kyung Soo membaca tulisan diposter itu. Sebuah audisi bakat untuk menjadi bintang di SM Entertaiment.

Kyung Soo membaca kelanjutan tulisan di poster itu. Syarat-syarat ketentuannya adalah **berumur 16-25 tahun**. Persyaratan kedua, **harus bisa menyanyi**. Kyung Soo menyunggingkan senyumnya, dia bisa menyanyi, dan beberapa dari temannya juga bilang kalau suara dia bagus. Persyaratan ketiga, **mampu menguasai pelajaran musik**. Hei, Kyung Soo selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik soal pelajaran musik. Persyaratan terakhir, **mahir dalam dance**. Kyung Soo tertegun sejenak, semua syarat dalam audisi itu dapat ia penuhi hanya saja, dia payah soal dance. Kyung Soo pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia berpikir ulang lagi soal audisi itu.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dilorong sekolah ia masih terbayang dengan audisi itu. Kemudian, Kyung Soo berbelok ke arah toilet untuk menyegarkan wajahnya sejenak dengan membasuh mukanya. Kyung Soo menatap bayangannya dicermin, lalu ia merogok saku celananya untuk mengambil sapu tangan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pesawat kertas mengenai kepalanya. "Aww" ringisnya lalu mengambil pesawat kertas itu dan membukanya. Ada sebuah tulisan di kertas itu.

_Hei, tertarik dengan audisi itu eoh?_

Kyung Soo menyerinyitkan dahinya, dari mana orang itu tahu kalau ia tertarik dengan audisi itu?. Kyung Soo menoleh ke setiap sudut toilet itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dia disana. Kyung Soo membuka pintu toilet satu persatu disana, namun tidak ada orang. Dia pun keluar dari toilet itu lalu membuang kertas yang tadi dipegangnya.

Kyung Soo berjalan menuju kelasnya. Di kelas, ia disapa teman dekatnya Baekhyun.

"Annyeong! Kau sudah membaca selebaran kemarin?" Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Kau berminat? Kalau kau berminat, kita bisa daftar bersama"

"Aku tidak mahir dalam dance" jawab Kyung Soo

Baekhyun menatap wajah Kyung Soo simpati. Benar, Kyung Soo lemah dalam soal dance. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak belajar saja? Kau mungkin bisa meminta orang-orang yang mahir dalam dance untuk mengajarimu" usul Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bisa?"

"Eh? Ahahaha~ aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam dance, lagipula kalau dance pun aku hanya mengasal saja" jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa lepas.

Kyung Soo tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya, Baekhyun benar, dia harus meminta orang lain untuk mengajarinya dance.

Sepulang sekolah, ketika Kyung Soo berjalan dilorong. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas mengenai kepalanya lagi. Kyung Soo mengambil pesawat kertas itu. Ada sebuah tulisan lagi di kertas itu.

_Kau payah dalam soal dance? Hmm~ baiklah, aku mungkin bisa membantumu kalau kau mau. Datanglah ke tempat yang biasa dipakai untuk bermain skate board di dekat wilayah rumahmu malam ini, aku akan menunggumu disana._

Kyung Soo menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke seluruh sudut lorong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kyung Soo memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya lalu berjalan pulang.

Jam 07.00, Kyung Soo mengambil jaket dan syalnya lalu berpamitan pada orang tuanya untuk keluar sebentar. Setelah diberi izin, Kyung Soo pun pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan orang yang melempar pesawat kertas padanya tadi siang di sekolah.

Sesampainya disana, dia mencari-cari orang yang katanya akan mengajarkannya dance. Ketika ia sedang mencari, tiba-tiba sebuah alunan musik terdengar ditelinganya.

_Girl  
I can't explain what I feel_

_Ou~Oh~Yeah  
My baby, baby, baby, baby  
Yeah~Yeah_

Dia pun mengikuti arah musik itu berasal. Kemudian, ia melihat seseorang memakai topi dan memegang sebuah jaket lalu menari sesuai dengan alunan musik itu dengan jaket dan topi yang digunakannya seolah sedang menari berpasangan*.

_Haruga machi ilbunchorom neukkyojige mandeulji  
Nomanisseumyon yonghwasoge juingong  
Nol borodallyoganeun eksyonsinirado jjigeulgot chorom  
Nan machi yongungi dwen gotchorom_

_Non nege wanbyok  
Sangsanghebwasso  
Hamkkeramyon ottolkka Yeah  
Nan noman gwenchantago malhejumyon modu wanbyokhe  
Oh baby_

Kyung Soo terus menatap orang itu. Orang itu menari dengan lihainya, hingga Kyung Soo tak sadar kalau orang itu kini ada di hadapannya.

Kyung Soo bisa melihat orang itu tersenyum, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena orang itu memakai topi hingga menutupi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, orang itu menarik Kyung Soo lalu mengajaknya menari seperti yang dilakukannya tadi dengan topi dan jaket itu.

_I lost my mind  
Noreul choeummannasseultte  
No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion  
Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon_

Kyung Soo sedikit mengalami kesulitan mengikuti gerakan orang itu karena dia menari terlalu lincah. Sampai-sampai Kyung Soo menginjak kaki orang itu berkali-kali namun dilihatnya orang itu tetap tersenyum.

_Meil geudewa  
Sumaneun gamjong deureul lanwojugo bewogamyo  
Ssaugo ulgo anajugo  
Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon_

Setelah alunan musik itu berhenti, mereka pun juga ikut berhenti melakukan gerakan mereka. Orang itu melepaskan Kyung Soo kemudian berjalan lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding tempat itu. Kyung Soo menatapnya heran kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Anggap saja itu intermeso dariku, dan sedikit menguji kemampuan menarimu" kata orang itu

"Siapa kau? Kau yang melempar pesawat kertas itu padaku disekolah kan?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menjawab iya, dan jika aku menjawab bukan?"

"Ck, jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi"

"Baiklah, iya…" orang itu berjalan memutari Kyung Soo "dan bukan"

Kyung Soo kesal, lalu ia mehempaskan topi yang dipakai orang itu hingga topi itu terlempar agak jauh.

"Yah, apa boleh buat"

Kyung Soo tertegun melihat wajah orang itu. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Orang itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyung Soo.

"Kai"

Kyung Soo masih tertegun menatap orang itu.

"Hello?" kata Kai sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya didepan muka Kyung Soo.

"Ah, Kyung Soo. Do Kyung Soo" jawab Kyung Soo sambil membalas jabat tangan Kai. Kai tersenyum sedangkan Kyung Soo masih terus tertegun menatap orang itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu"

"Ah, maaf"

Suasana pun berubah menjadi canggung. Kyung Soo duduk disebelah Kai sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa kau beminat mengikuti audisi?" tanya Kai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Mungkin, kau sudah tahu sendiri kan kendalanya apa?" jawab Kyung Soo

Kai tertawa kecil, dia mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyung Soo. "Kau hanya perlu belajar" katanya lalu berdiri dan menghidupkan _tape_, kemudian terdengar alunan musik dance dan Kai pun memulai gerakannya.

Mata Kyung Soo sekali lagi terhipnotis oleh gerakan Kai. Dia terus menatap Kai kagum.

"Apa kau murid sekolah Seoul? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, itu rahasia" jawab Kai mendekati Kyung Soo sambil terus melakukan gerakan dancenya.

"Cih~" desis Kyung Soo.

Musik berhenti, Kai pun mengakhiri gerakannya dengan sempurna.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai belajar?"

"Harusnya itu menjadi pertanyaanku"

Kai kemudian mendekati Kyung Soo kembali, lalu membuka jaket dan syal yang dikenakan Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo yang kaget segera menjauhkan tangan Kai yang sedang membuka jaketnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa mati kedinginan, ini sudah malam!"

"Jadi kau mau belajar dance dengan mengenakan jaket tebal dan syal?" jawab Kai sambil melanjutkan membuka jaket Kyung Soo. Kali ini, Kyung Soo hanya diam saja dengan perlakuan Kai.

"Kau akan hangat jika kau menggerakkan badanmu"

Kai menarik Kyung Soo yang memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Lalu Kai mencoba memberikan gerakan pemanasan pada Kyung Soo. Dan mereka pun memulai 'pelajaran' mereka.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Setelah cukup lama melakukan gerakan dasar, akhirnya Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kyung Soo dapat merasakan tubuhnya memanas setelah berulang kali mencoba gerakan dasar yang di ajarkan Kai.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja, besok kita lanjutkan. Sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam" kata Kai sambil memakai topinya lalu kembali melakukan gerakan dansa.

Kyung Soo melirik jam tangannya sudah jam 09.00. Berarti sudah 2 jam mereka bertemu dan berlatih dance. Kyung Soo pun meraih jaket dan syalnya lalu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Terima kasih, aku pamit pulang" pamit Kyung Soo dan dibalas dengan 'hn'nya Kai. Lalu Kyung Soo pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_M__y babe, baby babe, baby baby__. __Marhejwo nege What Is Love?_"

.

.

Kaido

.

.

"Kyung Soo!" Kyung Soo menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya, Baekhyun.

"Anyeong! Kyung Soo, kau terlihat pucat, kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Gwenchana"

Baekhyun dan Kyung Soo pun berjalan ke kelas bersama. Wajah Kyung Soo hari ini memang sedikit pucat. Sepulangnya Kyung Soo dari latihan dance, dia langsung pergi ke toilet dan muntah, sepertinya dia belum terbiasa dengan angin malam. Pagi tadi pun, ummanya melarang dia sekolah tapi Kyung Soo bersikukuh ingin sekolah.

Sampai akhirnya ketika KBM berlangsung. Kyung Soo tidak kuat lagi untuk mengikuti KBM dan…

BRUK

Seonsaengnim dan semua murid dikelas itu menoleh pada Kyung Soo yang pingsan lalu segera membawanya ke UKS.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau sakit" kata Baekhyun yang menemani Kyung Soo ketika ia pingsan, lalu Baekhyun memberikan segelas air hangat pada Kyung Soo.

"Ah, gomawo Baekhyunnie" jawab Kyung Soo sambil meminum air yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sendiri?"

"Ne, ah, Baekhyunnie! Mengenai audisi itu, aku ikut"

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Kyung Soo lalu mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun pun menghilang dari ruang UKS, dan Kyung Soo menyenderkan punggungnya di tepi kasur. Kemudian, sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat tepat diantara kaki Kyung Soo. Dia pun mengambil pesawat kertas itu lalu membukanya. Ia sudah memprediksikan pesawat kertas itu pasti dari Kai.

_Kau tidak biasa keluar malam ya? Istirahatlah, malam ini kalau memang tidak kuat jangan terlalu dipaksakan._

Kyung Soo tersenyum membaca tulisan itu. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela di ruang UKS itu. Mungkin Kai tadi sedang ada disitu. Dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Selang beberapa menit, seseorang masuk ke ruang UKS. Langkahnya sangat pelan karena tidak ingin membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur diranjang itu. Tangannya kemudian memasangkan sebuah headset ditelinga Kyung Soo yang sedang tertidur lalu menyalakan lagu _slow _yang tenang dan enak didengar. Setelah itu orang itu pun mencium kening Kyung Soo dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

_Neol saranghage dwaebeorin nan ije deo isang_

_Doragal goshi eobseoyo nalgaereul geodwogasyeotjyo (oh no)_

_Yeongwonhan sarmeul irheotdaedo haengbokhan iyu_

_Naui yeongwon ijen geudaeinikka etternally love_

_Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago_

_Ne gyeoteuro eodisseo wannyago_

_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo_

_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilteni_

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Kyung Soo terbangun dari tidurnya. Musik itu terus memainkan kembali lagu yang didengarnya. Kyung Soo meraih telinganya dan mencabut headset dari telinganya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah mp3 player di sampingnya.

"Ini pasti ulah Kai"

Kyung Soo beranjak dari tidurnya lalu merapikan seragamnnya dan hendak kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Namun, pintu UKS terbuka dan Baekhyun datang dengan membawa tas Kyung Soo.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun ternyata, ini tasmu. Kau mau pulang sekarang? Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah agak baik, gomawo"

"Ne, kajja, kita pulang"

Kyung Soo memasukkan mp3 itu kedalam tasnya lalu menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpamitan pada Kyung Soo setelah dipertigaan. Kyung Soo pun berjalan kembali.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Malam harinya, tepatnya pukul 09.30, Kyung Soo mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahnya. Ia takut jika ummanya bangun dan memarahinya karena keluar malam ketika sakit. Setelah berhasil keluar, dia pun segera berjalan menuju tempat Kai.

Sesampainya disana, dia kembali melihat Kai yang sedang latihan dance. Kyung Soo pun menghampiri Kai.

"Keras kepala" kata Kai ketika tahu Kyung Soo datang. Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu mematikan _tape_ itu.

"Ini punyamu kan? Aku kembalikan"

"Itu punyamu" jawab Kai sambil terus menggerakan badannya. Kyung Soo mengangkat alisnya. Kai pun berhenti dari menarinya lalu menatap Kyung Soo, "Untukmu". Kyung Soo mendengus "Aku tidak mau".

"Disitu ada beberapa lagu yang mungkin bisa kau gunakan untuk dance" Kai menghampiri Kyung Soo lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, kau ke sini mau latihan atau apa?"

"Tentu saja latihan kau pikir aku kesini untuk apa lagi? Melihatmu menari?"

Kyung Soo pun berdiri lalu meregangkan tubuhnya "Kajja". Kai hanya mendengus "Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau penyakitmu bertambah parah". Lalu mereka pun mulai melakukan pemanasan dan berlatih.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi" kata Kai setelah mereka selesai latihan.

"Kau meminta tanpa melihat situasi" jawab Kyung Soo sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba, Kyung Soo merasakan kepalanya pusing. Kai yang melihat wajah Kyung Soo pucat langsung khawatir.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Hei!" tanya Kai sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyung Soo yang lemas. Namun Kyung Soo tidak merespon, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Terpaksa Kai pun membawa Kyung Soo pulang.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Kai yang sedang menggendong Kyung Soo ketika diperjalanan pulang.

"Setelah pertigaan ini lurus saja" jawab Kyung Soo lemas. Kai pun segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju rumah Kyung Soo.

Sesampainya disana, umma Kyung Soo yang mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi segera keluar dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat Kyung Soo terkulai lemas.

"Ommo, Kyung Soo"

"Dia tadi tergeletak dijalan, lalu saya menanyakan dimana rumanhnya dan saya bawa pulang" jelas Kai berbohong.

"Ah, gamsahamnida"

"Ne" Kai pun pamit dan umma Kyung Soo segera membawa Kyung Soo masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Pagi itu, Kyung Soo tidak diizinkan ummanya untuk pergi ke sekolah karena takut nanti sakitnya bertambah parah. Kyung Soo pun terpaksa harus berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

Lagi-lagi, sebuah pesawat kertas tiba-tiba melayang ke arah kamar Kyung Soo dan mendarat tepat ditempat tidurnya. Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya lalu membuka pesawat kertas itu.

_Hari ini jangan dulu latihan, jangan memaksakan diri. Kulihat dancemu sudah lumayan bagus, kau hanya perlu sering berlatih saja, tapi jangan ketika keadaanmu seperti sekarang._

Kyung Soo bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan melihat keluar, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kyung Soo pun mengambil secarik kertas lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan membuatnya menjadi pesawat kertas kemudian melemparnya keluar. Setelah itu Kyung Soo pun kembali berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

Pesawat kertas itu melayang dari atas dan tepat ditangkap oleh Kai yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumah Kyung Soo. Kemudian Kai pun membuka pesawat kertas itu.

_Gomawo_

Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu menyimpan kertas itu disakunya dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Gyaaa, ini fic pertama saya. Mian kalo saya buat charanya jadi OOC *bows*. Typo? Tulisan berantakan? Males ngedit #plak. So, mind to RnR? and please, give me your comment or some critics to this fic but no bash!. Gamsahamnida! *deep bows*

*)terinspirasi dari EXO K treaser 14 Kai


	2. Chapter 2

"**Paper Plane"**

Author : Do Sung Gyeol

Main pair : Kaisoo/Kaido, dan sedikit BaekYeol/ChanBaek moment :D

Rate : T (PG-17)

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi (BoysXBoys), OOC, ngebut, gaje, typos, ejaan fail, perubahan watak dan sifat chara, dll.

The chara belongs to God and this fic belongs to me

Part 2

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau sakit begini?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sedang berada di kamar Kyung Soo menjenguknya. Kyung Soo hanya diam menunduk.

"Kau latihan terlalu keras ya?" tanyanya lagi, namun Kyung Soo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, kenapa temannya ini begitu pendiam.

"Oh iya, mengenai audisi itu, kalau kau sudah sembuh kita daftar ya?" Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Aku pamit pulang, cepat sembuh ya?" pamit Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyung Soo dikamarnya.

Kyung Soo menatap keluar jendela, ia juga ingin sembuh. Ia ingin kembali berlatih dan bertemu dengan Kai, juga lolos audisi itu. Dia pun meraih mp3 player dimeja samping tempat tidurnya, lalu memutarkan beberapa lagu yang nanti akan dia nyanyikan.

_Neol saranghage dwaebeorin nan ije deo isang_

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Kyung Soo pun kembali masuk sekolah. Dan hari ini setelah pulang sekolah, Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang musik untuk melatih vocalnya. Kyung Soo mengambil sebuah mp3 player pemberian Kai di saku celananya. Lalu ia mulai mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 player itu dan bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu itu.

_Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke_

_Dashi taeeonan sungan gachi_

_Jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni_

_Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne_

_Ape gidohadeut seo isseo_

_Dan han beonman ne yeopeseo_

_Bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon_

_Ttak han beon manyo_

Sebuah pesawat kertas melayang dan tepat mendarat di pangkuan Kyung Soo yang sedang duduk sambil bernyanyi menikmati lagunya. Kyung Soo membuka matanya yang semula terpejam, dia mengambil pesawat kertas itu lalu membukanya.

_Suaramu bagus_

Kyung Soo kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu menyimpan kertas itu di sakunya dan memejamkan matanya sambil kembali bernyanyi. Tanpa Kyung Soo sadari, Kai sedang berdiri menyender didepan pintu ruang musik sambil menikmati Kyung Soo bernyanyi.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Malam harinya, Kyung Soo kembali mengendap-endap keluar rumah. Lalu ia pun berlari menuju tempat Kai untuk berlatih kembali dan bertemu dengannya.

Kai mendengar nafas Kyung Soo yang terengah-engah lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyung Soo.

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk lalu mendekati Kai yang sedang duduk disebelah _tape_nya. Tiba-tiba, Kai memegang kening Kyung Soo dengan telapak tangannya. Kyung Soo yang kaget dengan tindakan Kai langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah pada wajahnya dan jantungnya yang semula sudah tenang kini berdegup kencang lagi.

"Hm, sedikit panas" Kai pun melepaskan tangannya dari kening Kyung Soo lalu berdiri.

"Kali ini, kita akan mulai gerakan yang lebih sulit dari sebelumnya" Kai menyalakan _tape_nya dan memutarkan sebuah musik _beat_. Kai memberi contoh gerakannya kemudian Kyung Soo mengikutinya walaupun sedikit sukar.

Setelah beberapa kali jatuh dan salah gerakannya akhirnya Kyung Soo berhasil melakukan gerakan dancenya sampai lagu itu berakhir.

Kyung Soo terus mengulang dancenya beberapa kali dan Kai mengawasinya. Sesekali Kai terkikik geli ketika melihat gerakan Kyung Soo.

Merasa Kai menertawakannya, Kyung Soo pun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ya! apa yang lucu?"

"Kau tahu, gerakanmu tadi membuatku ingin tertawa! Hahaha" jawab Kai sambil tertawa lepas, Kyung Soo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan menertawaiku, aku memang tidak sesempurna gerakanmu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mencontohkannya perlahan"

Kai pun memutar ulang bagian lagu itu, lalu mencontohkan gerakannya. Kyung Soo mencoba mengikutinya namun tetap saja seperti itu. Kai yang tidak kuat menahan tawa akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan menertawaiku!" teriak Kyung Soo kesal.

Kai berhenti dari tertawanya, kemudian ia mematikan _tape_ itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Kai memegang tangan Kyung Soo dan membuatnya kaget lalu ia pun mengajarinya perlahan gerakan tadi.

"Ketika tanganmu memutar disini, tubuhmu tidak usah ikut, hanya pinggulmu saja. Coba agar tidak kaku dan goyangkan pinggulmu" kata Kai sambil menuntun Kyung Soo melakukan gerakan tadi. Kyung Soo ragu, namun lama-kelamaan dia bisa mengikutinya.

Kai kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Kyung Soo lalu kembali menyalakan _tape_nya. Kyung Soo pun mencoba dari awal hingga sampai ke gerakan tadi. Dan Kyung Soo berhasil.

"Haha, ternyata enak juga" kata Kyung Soo sambil mengulang gerakan tadi.

Kai terkekeh melihat Kyung Soo yang sejak tadi mengulang bagian itu "Kalau sudah bisa jangan diulang-ulang terus!".

Kyung Soo berhenti lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan kembali tariannya dari awal.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

"Ini, minumlah" kata Kai sambil memberikan botol minuman pada Kyung Soo.

"Gomawo" Kyung Soo mengambil botol itu lalu meminumnya.

Kyung Soo mendapati Kai sedang memandangnya. Wajahnya pun memerah seketika dan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Kyung Soo memalingkan wajahnya, takut kalau Kai akan melihatnya seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyung Soo merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Kai. Kyung Soo hanya bisa terdiam kaku, gugup. Kai membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Kyung Soo.

"Kau hangat"

Kyung Soo bisa merasakan kembali jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tak berani menatap Kai saat ini, tubuhnya kaku seperti tak mau dikendalikan.

"_I lost my mind noreul choeummannasseultte__, __no hanappego modeun-goseun get in slow motion__, __nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon_"Kyung Soo bisa mendengar Kai bersenandung kecil. Kai pun menopangkan dagunya di pundak Kyung Soo.

"Kau mau menyanyikan itu untukku nanti? Aku suka sekali lagu itu"

"N- ne"

"Gomawo" kata Kai sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo pun menjadi salah tingkah ketika Kai memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuknya. Bisa ia rasakan nafas Kai yang hangat di lehernya, lalu Kyung Soo pun memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan Kai.

"Do Kyung Soo"

"N- Ne?" jawab Kyung Soo tiba-tiba setelah mendengar Kai memanggil namanya. Diliriknya pemuda yang kini masih memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya itu, ia tertidur. Kyung Soo memandang sosok Kai yang tertidur, wajahnya polos dan manis. Ia tersenyum, namun kemudian ia menepis pikirannya.

"YA!" teriak Kyung Soo sambil mendorong kepala Kai dari tengkuknya dan membuat Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. Kai mengucek matanya lalu menguap sedikit.

"Ahaha, mianhae, habis kau itu nyaman sekali" kata Kai sambil tertawa polos dan Kyung Soo kembali menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang kaget.

"Aku mau pulang, hari ini terima kasih" kata Kyung Soo pada Kai lalu ia pun pergi pulang.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi daftar ke audisi itu. Setelah mereka mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya mereka pun bisa mendaftar.

"Ne, kau mendapat urutan ke berapa?"

"Setelahmu"

"Waa~ aku tidak sabar dengan audisi itu, semoga kita lolos ya?" Kyung Soo mengangguk.

Baekhyun berpamitan pada Kyung Soo setelah dipertigaan. Lalu, Kyung Soo melamun sejenak, satu minggu lagi dia akan pergi audisi, dan selama satu minggu ia akan bertemu terus dengan Kai dan setelah itu? Entahlah, Kyung Soo bingung, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah pesawat kertas di dekat kakinya. Kyung Soo pun memungutnya lalu membuka pesawat kertas itu.

_Sudah daftar? Berarti seminggu lagi kau akan pergi audisi. Malam ini jangan lupa latihan, sekalian ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu_

Kyung Soo tersenyum kepalanya kembali menoleh sepanjang jalan. Tidak ada, dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Kai. Dia pun menghela nafasnya lalu kembali berjalan.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Malam harinya, ketika Kyung Soo hendak pergi menemui Kai lagi. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala, Kyung Soo menelan ludahnya paksa, dan benar saja ia mendapati ummanya sedang berdiri didekat pintu kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya umma Kyung Soo mendekati anaknya yang kini diam berdiri. Kyung Soo menunduk dalam.

"Lagi-lagi kau keluar malam, umma sudah memperingatimu kan Kyung Soo? Kalau penyakitmu kambuh lagi nanti bagaimana?"

"Tapi umma..." Kyung Soo menggantung ucapannya.

"Tapi apa? Sekarang tolong jelaskan pada umma kenapa kau selalu keluar malam begini?"

"Umma, umma tahu kan aku suka sekali menyanyi? Umma, tahu tentang audisi yang diadakan SM Ent. ?" Umma Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengikuti audisi itu"

"Tapi kenapa harus selalu keluar malam?"

Kyung Soo menunduk dalam. Ia tidak ingin membuat ummanya khawatir jika ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kyung Soo kali ini bingung, dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya apa tidak. Umma Kyung Soo kemudian memeluknya.

"Umma tidak akan melarangmu, tapi kau harus bisa jaga kondisimu juga. Umma tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Sekarang, lebih baik kamu kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur, ini sudah malam sekali."

"Ne, arasseo" Kyung Soo pun kembali ke kamarnya.

'_Kai, mianhae'_

Sementara itu, Kai sejak tadi mengulang _dance_nya. Dan sudah beberapa kali ia menengok namun tidak menemukan Kyung Soo. Kai mengelap keringatnya, lalu ia pun kembali melakukan tariannya.

Sudah setengah jam, ia kembali mengulang _dance_nya. Ia menunggu Kyung Soo namun tidak ada, ia tidak datang. Kai pun menghela nafasnya pasrah, kemudian ia lebih memilih untuk pulang.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika KBM berakhir dan semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan hanya menyisakan Kyung Soo yang masih berada dikelasnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia pun membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi, ia kembali mengeluarkan bukunya dan menyobek selembar kertas dari buku itu. Kemudian, Kyung Soo menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan melipatnya menjadi pesawat kertas.

Ketika Kyung Soo hendak menerbangkannya ke luar jendela, tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas lain lebih dulu melayang ke arahnya.

_Tidak perlu kau terbangkan, besok libur kan? Jadi kita bisa bertemu besok pagi, dan kau tidak perlu mengendap-endap lagi kalau keluar rumah kan? Besok aku tunggu jam 08.00 pagi di pertigaan, ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan_

Kyung Soo melipat kertas itu kembali lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku. Dia pun kemudian memasukkan kembali bukunya dan pulang. Kyung Soo tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kai besok, dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kai.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

"Kai!" Kyung Soo kemudian berlari mendekati Kai yang sejak tadi menunggu Kyung Soo.

"Kajja"

"Tunggu, kita mau kemana?"

"Kerumahku"

"Eh?"

Kyung Soo hanya bisa mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Kai mengajaknya kerumah? Kyung Soo masih tidak percaya dan perasaannya menjadi bingung.

Sesampainya disana, Kai meraih kuncinya lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera membawa Kyung Soo masuk ke kamarnya.

"Masuk saja, aku mau mengambil minum dulu"

Kyung Soo mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar Kai. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat kamar Kai, apalagi setelah pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah meja yang penuh dengan pesawat kertas. Kyung Soo pun menghampiri meja itu lalu memandang seluruh pesawat kertas itu. Kemudian, ia melihat ada sebuah toples bening dan didalamnya ada sebuah pesawat kertas yang sepertinya ia kenal. Pesawat kertas buatannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kai pun kembali dengan membawa dua buah kaleng minuman dan meletakkannya di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kai menghampiri Kyung Soo yang masih sibuk memperhatikan pesawat kertas buatannya.

"Aku selalu membuat ini setiap hari, mungkin setiap jam. Aku juga selalu menuliskan harapanku disini. Dan yang berada didalam toples itu memang buatanmu. Entah kenapa, semenjak aku mengenalmu aku selalu membuat ini" jelas Kai sambil mengambil sebuah bolpoin lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan melipatnya menjadi pesawat kertas.

Kyung Soo menatap Kai tidak mengerti. Selalu membuat ini? Semenjak mengenalnya? Untuk apa?. Kemudian, Kai memberikan salah satu pesawat kertasnya pada Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo pun lalu membukanya.

_Do Kyung Soo_

Namanya tertulis di kertas itu. Kyung Soo kembali menatap Kai tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau membuat ini semua?"

Kai pun mendekati Kyung Soo lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Do Kyung Soo". Kyung Soo terbelalak dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Kai, wajahnya kini memerah sempurna dan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

Mata Kai menatap dalam Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Kai. Sesaat kemudian, Kai tertawa.

"Mukamu lucu sekali kalau kaget hahaha!"

Kyung Soo berdecak kesal kemudian ia meraih kaleng minuman yang disuguhi Kai dan meminumnya. Tiba-tiba Kai memeluknya dari belakang dan menghirup tengkuk Kyung Soo.

"Tapi aku serius, aku menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu. Waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihatmu berjalan dilorong sekolah, lalu aku mengikutimu hingga waktu itu kau membaca selebaran tentang audisi itu. Dan sebuah kebetulan waktu itu aku sedang berada ditoilet dan aku melihat wajahmu yang seperti sedang frustasi"

"Tunggu, lorong sekolah? Berarti kau murid Seoul kan?"

"Ne, satu tingkat dibawahmu _sunbaenim_"

Kyung Soo membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Kai. "Dan namamu?"

"Kim JongIn"

Kyung Soo membelalakan matanya sekali lagi "JongIn? Aish"

"Wae hyung?"

"Ani~ aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Dan kalau kau waktu itu berada ditoilet kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?"

Kai menyentil hidung Kyung Soo "Pabo! Kau hanya menggebrak pintu toilet tanpa melihat isinya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau membuntutiku?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku menyukaimu hyung!"

"Kau ini bicara ap-"

Kai seketika mengunci bibir Kyung Soo dengan bibirnya. Kyung Soo kaget, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Kai pun tak lama kemudian melepas ciumannya. Dahinya ia tempelkan ke dahi Kyung Soo.

"Saranghae hyung"

Lalu Kai kembali mencium Kyung Soo. Awalnya Kyung Soo hanya bisa terdiam kaku namun lama kelamaan, ia mulai menikmatinya dan membalas ciuman Kai. Mereka saling memagut lembut bibir mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Kai mendorong Kyung Soo ke atas ranjangnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Bibir mereka saling menikmati, Kai mencoba untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo memekik pelan dan membukanya mulutnya menjadi akses lidah Kai untuk masuk. Kini lidah Kai bermain dengan lincah di dalam rongga mulut Kyung Soo, melilit lidah sang empu dan mengajaknya bermain sejenak.

Kyung Soo mendorong tubuh Kai pelan. Mengerti Kai pun segera melepaskan ciumannya dan segera beralih ke leher jenjang Kyung Soo. Namun, Kyung Soo malah mendorong tubuh Kai lagi.

"Wae hyung?"

Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Kyung Soo mencoba berbicara sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku… tidak bisa…"

Kai mendekati wajah Kyung Soo dan menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Jangan tutup wajahmu seperti itu hyung" Kai mencium lembut bibir Kyung Soo. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membalasku hyung".

"Bukan, bukan itu! Aku… aku hanya bingung"

"Wae?"

"Aku, tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sekarang"

Kai terdiam sejenak begitu juga Kyung Soo. Kai pun bangun dari posisinya namun seketika Kyung Soo bangun dan langsung memeluk Kai.

"Hyung, gwenchana, sudah kubilang hyung tidak usah memaksakan diri" kata Kai sambil mengusap rambut Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya "Andwae". Kai melepaskan pelukan Kyung Soo lalu menatapnya dalam.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal"

Kai memejamkan matanya lalu menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo membalas Kai, ia lingkarkan lengannya di leher Kai lalu mulai menikmati lagi ciuman Kai. Kai membaringkan tubuh Kyung Soo kembali di ranjangnya. Setelah puas berciuman, Kai kini beralih ke leher Kyung Soo dan memberikan beberapa tanda merah di sana. Kali ini Kyung Soo tidak melawan, ia lebih memilih untuk menikmatinya. Sesekali Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya ketika Kai menghisap kuat daerah disekitar lehernya.

Tangan Kai mencoba menyingkirkan kaos yang dikenakan Kyung Soo dan melemparnya sembarang lalu kembali menyambar bibir dan tubuh Kyung Soo penuh nafsu.

"Saranghae" Kai mencium bibir Kyung Soo.

"Jeongmal saranghae" Kai mencium dada Kyung Soo.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku" Kai menelusuri badan Kyung Soo kemudian ia mencium sekitar pusarnya. Lalu ia kembali mencium bibir Kyung Soo dan Kyung Soo meresponnya tak mau kalah hingga saliva mereka terlihat menetes dari mulut Kyung Soo. Kai membawa Kyung Soo bangun tanpa mengakhiri sesi ciuman panas mereka, dia menggigit cuping telinga Kyung Soo pelan dan tangannya menuntun Kyung Soo untuk membuka baju yang Kai kenakan. Kyung Soo membawa Kai berbaring lagi di ranjang itu. Setelah puas, Kai mulai menelusuri daerah bawah Kyung Soo namun Kyung Soo tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Kenapa lagi hyung?"

"Aku belum siap untuk itu"

"Tenang saja hyung, aku akan membuatmu menyukainya"

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Kyung Soo merasakan geli pada hidungnya. Sementara Kai hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Kyung Soo yang sedang dijahilinya. Digerakan kembali ujung pesawat itu dihidung Kyung Soo oleh Kai. Kyung Soo pun membuka matanya lalu menatap Kai yang kini sedang memandangnya.

"Pagi hyung" sapa Kai dengan senyumnya kemudian menggerakan kembali pesawat kertas itu dihidung Kyung Soo.

"Kai hentikan!" tepis Kyung Soo lalu membalikan tubuhnya.

Kai mencium punggung putih Kyung Soo lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau kemana Kai?" tanya Kyung Soo yang melihat Kai memakai handuk kimononya.

"Mandi, kau mau mandi bersama hyung?"

Kyung Soo memalingkan wajahnya kembali dan menyelimuti dirinya, malu. Kai tertawa kecil, lalu menggendong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menuju kamar mandi.

"Hey! Kai! Tunggu, kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Tentu saja mandi hyung, memang kau betah dengan semua cairan putih yang menempel di tubuhmu?"

Wajah Kyung Soo memerah ia pun menyembunyikannya di dada Kai yang menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Kyung Soo menikmati acara 'mandi bersama'nya dengan Kai disebuah _thub _yang berisikan air hangat itu. Kai membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Kyung Soo yang sedang berada dipangkuannya itu sambil menikmati hangatnya air.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau tidur!"

"Bodoh, aku hanya sedang menikmati air hangat ini"

Kai tersenyum lalu kembali menikmati aroma tubuh Kyung Soo yang sama dengannya kali ini.

"Saranghae hyung"

"Aku tahu"

Setelah itu, Kai mengantarkan Kyung Soo pulang ke rumahnya. Sungguh hari yang sangat mengesankan bagi mereka berdua.

"Mulai hari ini, kau hanya perlu berlatih saja sesekali agar tidak lupa, tidak usah menemuiku untuk berlatih bersama, hyung harus bisa sendiri. Aku mungkin akan datang untuk mendukungmu masuk ke audisi itu. Ah, dan satu lagi, jangan mencoba mencariku" kata Kai sambil tersenyum membelai wajah Kyung Soo.

"Wae?" jawab Kyung Soo heran

_**Flashback**_

"Nae, gamsahamnida"

Kai menunggu sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok. Pintu ruangan disampingnya kemudian terbuka.

"Kim JongIn, ini yang terakhir kalinya kau mempermalukan umma dan appa. Sonsaengnim bilang kau selalu bolos pelajaran, tertidur selama KBM, tidak mengerjakan PR, nilaimu juga buruk sekali, bahkan katanya kau juga sering menghina sonsaengnim. Kim JongIn, umma dan appa meninggalkanmu bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya. Kau harus belajar mandiri dan menjadi anak baik. Terpaksa kali ini, umma dan appa harus membawamu ikut ke Jepang"

"MWO? Andwae! Aku tidak mau! Aku, aku janji akan mengubah kelakuanku"

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu, tapi kau hanya berjanji saja dan tidak pernah menepatinya! Besok, kemas semua barangmu, umma dan appa akan menjemputmu"

Kai menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin pergi ke Jepang, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyung Soo. Namun apa boleh buat, keputusan orang tuanya tidak bisa ditolak lagi. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian hendak meninggalkan Kai namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kai memanggilnya.

"Tunggu umma, aku boleh meminta satu permintaan?"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Kalau kau mencariku, aku akan menghilang! Arraseo?"

"Ne" jawab Kyung Soo dengan sedikit berat hati karena ia tidak bisa menemui Kai lagi. Kyung Soo pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hwaiting hyung!" semangat Kai kemudian ia berjalan pulang.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, tiba saatnya audisi. Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun kini sedang menunggu diruang tunggu. Baekhyun terlihat gugup, namun tidak bagi Kyung Soo. Setelah beberapa hari ia berlatih, ia terus memikirkan Kai. Dia mencoba menemui Kai ditempat biasa mereka bertemu, namun Kai tidak disana. Dia pun pergi kerumah Kai, namun dirumah itu juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ketika disekolah, Kyung Soo mencoba menanyakan pada teman kelasnya Kai. Namun, mereka bilang Kai menghilang. Kyung Soo sudah mencoba mencari-cari Kai ditempat yang mungkin ia pakai untuk bersembunyi, namun nihil. Kai benar-benar menepati ucapannya.

"Kyung Soo?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyung Soo yang sedang melamun.

"Eh, ne?" jawab Kyung Soo yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku gugup sekali, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet dulu" kata Baekhyun sambil berpose menahan hasratnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan Kyung Soo. Lalu Baekhyun pun melesat ke arah toilet.

"Haa~ leganya~"

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet dibuka oleh seseorang, dan dalam keadaan masih tidak memakai celana Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam kaku ketika orang itu masuk.

Wajah Baekhyun memanas, begitu pula orang itu yang melotot kaget ke arahnya.

"GYAAAA!" teriak mereka bebarengan. Dan secepat kilat orang tadi menutup pintu toilet begitupula Baekhyun yang cepat-cepat memakai celananya.

"Ke- kenapa ada _yeoja_ ditoilet pria?" kata orang itu dibalik pintu toilet.

"Hei aku ini _namja _tahu!" teriak Baekhyun didalam toilet setelah mendengar celotehan dari orang tadi. Baekhyun membuka pintu toilet kasar dan langsung menatap dingin orang tadi.

"E- eh? _Jinjja_? Tapi kenapa kau tadi kencing sambil duduk? Makanya aku kira kau itu _yeoja!_ Lagipula… wajahmu juga cantik"

PLAK

"Dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Bahkan tamparannya pun terasa seperti seorang _yeoja_" kata orang itu sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memanas karena tamparan Baekhyun tadi.

Kyung Soo melihat Baekhyun kembali dengan wajah kesal. Baekhyun pun duduk disamping Kyung Soo sambil terus merutuki seseorang. Kemudian, seseorang duduk disamping Baekhyun dan reflek Baekhyun menoleh kesampingnya.

"Kau lagi? Kau membuntutiku ya?"

"Hah? Jangan salah aku juga peserta audisi disini!"

"Baekhyun, siapa dia?" tanya Kyung Soo pada Baekhyun

"Ah, kau teman dari _namja_ yang berwajah _yeoja_ ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"Aku ini _pure_ _namja_!" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung ditatap oleh semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal _pure namja_! Namaku Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya namun Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya "Terserah".

"Aku Kyung Soo, dia bernama Baekhyun" jawab Kyung Soo sambil membalas salam Chanyeol.

Mereka pun kemudian mengakrabkan diri, walaupun Chanyeol lebih sering menjahili Baekhyun. Kyung Soo hanya bisa melihat teman dekatnya itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Kyung Soo bisa melihat kalau ada ketertarikan dari Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, namun entahlah.

Tak lama kemudian, nama Chanyeol dipanggil. Dia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke ruang audisi.

"Doakan aku ya?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya men_death glare_nya. Setelah Chanyeol masuk ke ruang audisi, diam-diam wajah Baekhyun memerah. Kyung Soo yang melihatnya pun langsung menanyakannya.

"Baekki? Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah" kata Kyung Soo sambil menunjuk kearah wajah Baekhyun.

"A- Aniyo! Siapa yang memerah?"

"Ah, kau suka pada _namja _tadi eoh?" goda Kyung Soo, wajah Baekhyun semakin memanas.

"Ani Do Kyung Soo! Kau sendiri bisa melihat tadi seberapa kesalnya aku pada _namja pabbo _itu!"

"Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol menyukaimu"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyung Soo.

Setelah beberapa lama, Chanyeol keluar dari ruang audisi dengan senyuman khasnya. Dia pun segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Baekki! Aku lolos Baekki!"

Semua orang pun melihat mereka, wajah Baekhyun memanas, rasanya ia ingin berteriak senang dan mendorong Chanyeol keras.

"YA! Kau ini kenapa?" bentak Baekhyun sambil mendorong keras Chanyeol dan berusaha menghapus ekspresinya. Chanyeol yang semula tertawa senang kemudian mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar setelah melihat Baekhyun melotot padanya.

"Ehem, tidak"

"Chukkae!" Kyung Soo memberi selamat pada Chanyeol

"Gomawo Kyung Soo-ah"

Kyung Soo membalas tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Tiba sekarang giliran Baekhyun audisi, Baekhyun pun segera bersiap.

"Hwaiting Baekki!"

Baekhyun hanya mendelik sinis lalu masuk ke ruang audisi. Kyung Soo kemudian terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Kai yang akan selalu mendukungnya.

"Ne, Kyung Soo-ah. Baekki itu orangnya bagaimana?"

"Eh? Ah… Baekhyun, dia baik, murah senyum, dia juga punya banyak teman dan suaranya sangat bagus, kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol menunduk malu-malu, Kyung Soo tersenyum, sudah ia duga Chanyeol menyukainya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun pun keluar dari ruang audisi dan ia berteriak senang kearah Kyung Soo.

"Kyung Soo! Aku lolos! Gyaaaa!"

Baekhyun berjingkrak-jingkrak diruang audisi itu, Kyung Soo tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan langsung merentangkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Chukkae Baekki!"

Entah ada angin apa, Baekhyun membalas memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Baekhyun memeluknya erat. Tapi, sesaat kemudian.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?"

"K- Kyung Soo, giliranmu! Hwaiting! Semoga berhasil ya!"

Kyung Soo mengangguk dan mempersiapkan dirinya, ia pun masuk ke ruang audisi.

"Err…"

"APA?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol marah, dan Chanyeol membalas menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang gugup, lama kelamaan Baekhyun pun luluh. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Juri kemudian mempersilahkan Kyung Soo untuk menunjukkan bakatnya.

_Girl, I can't explain what I feel  
Oh baby my baby, baby, baby, baby yeah_

_haruga machi ilbunchorom neukkyojige mandeulji  
nomanisseumyon yonghwasoge juin-gong  
nol borodallyoganeun eksyonsinirado jjigeulgot chorom nan machi yongungi dwen gotchorom_

non nege wanbyok sangsanghebwasso  
hamkkeramyon ottolkka yeah  
nan noman gwenchantago malhejumyon modu wanbyokhe oh baby

_I lost my mind noreul choeummannasseultte  
no hanappego modeun-goseun get in slow motion  
nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_meil geudewa sumaneun gamjongdeureul-lanwojugo bewogamyo  
ssaugo ulgo anajugo  
nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon_

Kyung Soo ingat dengan permintaan Kai untuk menyanyikan lagu ini. Diapun menyanyikan lagu ini sambil membayangkan Kai yang sedang menari.

_My babe, baby babe, baby baby__  
__mar-hejwo nege what is love_

Kemudian Kyung Soo mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari para juri.

"Suaramu sangat bagus, kau mungkin akan langsung diterima disini. Tapi, apa kau bisa menunjukkan bakatmu selain menyanyi?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk, ia mencoba untuk menari. Ia pun menghela nafas sejenak lalu memulai gerakannya, gerakan yang pernah dulu Kai ajarkan padanya. Walaupun ia masih sedikit kaku, tapi ia yakin ia bisa.

Juri memperhatikan gerakan Kyung Soo secara seksama. Lima menit cukup untuk Kyung Soo menunjukkan bakatnya. Juri pun kemudian berunding sejenak, Kyung Soo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, gugup, takut.

"Do Kyung Soo"

Kyung Soo mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah para juri dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Anda lolos"

Kyung Soo membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya dia lolos dalam audisi. Kyung Soo pun membungkuk hormat sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, berterima kasih pada juri lalu keluar dari ruang audisi.

"Kyung Soo bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun antusias

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar" izin Kyung Soo

Ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju toilet, seseorang dengan topi dan kemeja putih melewatinya sambil memberikan senyum padanya. Kyung Soo tertegun sejenak, ia tahu senyum itu. Kyung Soo pun berbalik arah menuju ruang audisi dan mengintipnya.

'_Sial dia menutupi wajahnya'_ rutuk Kyung Soo

"Kyung Soo? Sedang apa disitu? Bukankah tadi kau ke toilet?" tanya Baekhyun ketika menemui Kyung Soo yang tengah mengintip ruang audisi.

"Ani, tidak jadi, Baekhyun kau mau pulang?"

"Ne, tapi-"

"Aku ikut pulang bersama ya?" kata Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan merangkulnya. Kyung Soo menatap kedua orang itu curiga.

"Aku mau ke rumah Baekki" sambung Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun. Kyung Soo makin menatap curiga. Chanyeol yang mengerti tatapan itu pun kemudian angkat bicara.

"Aku dan Baekki baru saja- Aww" tiba-tiba Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kajja"

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Sesampainya di pertigaan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun berpamitan dengan Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo hendak berjalan kembali namun sesaat ia mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Kyung Soo pun bermaksud mengintip sahabatnya itu sejenak.

"Ayolah Baekki, kita kan baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih masa kau tidak mau?"

"Apa kau tidak puas setelah menciumku tadi depan umum?"

"Hehe, ayolaah~"

Baekhyun mendecak kesal, lalu ia pun menyesuaikan posisi wajahnya dengan Chanyeol dan mereka pun akhirnya berciuman. Bisa Kyung Soo lihat, Chanyeol kini begitu agresif pada Baekhyun. Kyung Soo hanya bisa membelalakan matanya melihat sahabatnya itu, kemudian ia pun lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Secepat itukah mereka bisa berhubungan?.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyung Soo masih terus saja memikirkan orang tadi, dia yakin itu Kai. Dia ikut audisi juga? Tapi bukankah dia menghilang?. Kyung Soo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian ada sebuah pesawat kertas melayang kearahnya, disanggapnya pesawat kertas itu lalu cepat-cepat ia buka.

_Chukkae_

Kyung Soo tersenyum, dia berlari kearah jendela, berharap dia bisa melihat Kai. Harapannya terkabul, Kai kini sedang berada didepan gerbang rumahnya sambil memegang sebuah pesawat kertas. Kai menatap Kyung Soo lalu tersenyum. Kyung Soo membalas senyumnya lalu segera turun untuk menemui Kai. Namun, ketika ia keluar rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Kyung Soo pun menggeretak kesal lalu meremas pesawat kertas itu dan melemparnya sembarangan kemudian kembali masuk kerumahnya.

Kai memungut kertas itu lalu dimasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Dia menatap kearah kamar Kyung Soo yang berada dilantai dua, lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan melangkah pergi dari sana sambil bersenandung pelan.

"_No-ga beolin Chocolate. You walking into my door"_

.

.

Kaido

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah pengumuman audisi itu, Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun pergi menuju sebuah tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu dengan calon teman group mereka dan menghadapi masa trainingnya. Sedangkan Kyung Soo hanya terdiam, pandangannya kosong namun pikirannya berisi tentang Kai. Beda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu senang.

Sesampainya disana, mereka dibina dan diberi pengarahan terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai, para trainee disarankan untuk menginap dahulu karena besok mereka harus datang pagi-pagi sekali. Seorang manajer mengantarkan Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun ke kamarnya masing-masing sambil memberitahu apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan selama masa training mereka. Namun Kyung Soo tidak mendengarkan karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya sehingga omongan manajer tadi tidak seluruhnya ia tangkap. Kyung Soo menatap pintu kamarnya lalu hendak membukanya. Namun, sebuah tangan mendahuluinya membuka pintu kamar itu. Kyung Soo membelalakan matanya dan ditatapnya orang yang membuka pintu itu. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tahu kalau yang membuka pintu itu adalah, Kai.

"Kai?"

"Annyeong, kita bertemu lagi"

Kyung Soo memeluk tubuh Kai erat, begitu juga Kai yang membalas pelukan Kyung Soo lembut.

_**Flashback**_

"Umma, aku mengikuti audisi SM Ent. kalau aku lolos, apa boleh aku tinggal disini?"

Wanita dihadapannya diam sejenak "Tunjukkan pada umma dan appa kalau kau mampu"

"I will" Kai tersenyum

_**Flashback End**_

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Kai"

"Nado, bogoshipoyo"

Kai meraih dagu Kyung Soo lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Tangan Kai yang lain meraih tangan Kyung Soo lalu memberikan sebuah pesawat kertas bergambar hati yang langsung diterima Kyung Soo. Kali ini, Kyung Soo sudah tidak khawatir lagi. Dia akan terus bersama Kai selamanya, dalam group yang akan terbentuk bersama yang lainnya nanti.

EXO K

:: Kaido ::

**-FIN-**

Huweeeeee~ endingnya aneh lah! T.T *gigit bantal*. Mianhae chingu, kalau saya bawa last chapternya kaya gini T.T

Haha, saya bikin rate tanggung yak? -.-"

I dunno nothing about the audition, sorry. Too lazy to edit this :D

Mind to **review** or **critics**? **NO BASH NO FLAME **okay?

Balasan riview dari saya xD

**Evil Thieves** : kyaaa gomawo xD, ini udah update semoga suka~

**Kim Woonkie** : gomawo xD hehe, ini juga ada ko momentnya hehe, berkat chingu juga lho saya jadi kepikiran Baekyeol :D

Semoga suka! xD

**Icyng** : gomawo xD ini udah dilanjutin semoga suka~

**Me.1** : gomawo xD mianhae baru update, mentok sama puasa soalnya hehehe :D semoga suka ya~

**Reita** : okesiiip! Udah update semoga suka~ xD

**Kyeopta** : gamsahamnidaa xD ini udah update, semoga suka~

**Jaylyn Rui **: wkwkwk~ ini udah lanjut chingu, semoga suka ya~ XD

**Kurous** : bangapsimnida! xD

Jawabannya silahkan temukan di FF ini xD #plak

Ini udah lanjut semoga sukaa :D

**KaidoNC** : eh? Gamsahamnida xD

Ini udah update, segini panjang belum? :3

semoga suka :D

**kurous** : gamsahamnida xD

ini udah update, semoga sukaa :D

**ChanyeoLiena137** : Gomawo xD semoga suka ya :D

**Tamamyoung** : Kaito kid kah? Hehe :D

Ini udah update semoga sukaa :D

**Guest** : Gyaaa gamsahamnidaa xD

Ini udah update sama diperpanjang semoga sukaa :D

**LiuGe'Fanboy** : gamsahamnida XD

Mianhae baru bisa update T.T semoga suka :D

**mita. hidayanti.3** : Siip, ini udah update semoga suka :D

**Ryu** : Gyaaa gamsahamnida xD

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : ini udah update semoga sukaa :D

**Kyung Soo wife** : gomawo xD

**chyukmin** : ini udah update chingu xD semoga suka ya~ :D

**AEGYANYA KAIDO** : ini udah update semoga suka :D

**JongKyung** : ini udah dilanjutin semoga suka ya :D

**maya D.O luhanie** : gomawo xD ini udah update semoga suka :D

**hayarahma** : gomawo xD ini next chapnya semoga suka :D

**Raichi Lee SangJin ELF **: gomawo xD ini udah update semoga suka :D

**Septaaa** : Ini udah dilanjutin semoga suka :D

**rifqahgs** : xD ini udah update semoga suka xD

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, ada yang mau ngasih rekomendasi buat pairing fic yang bakal saya buat selanjutnya? gamsahamnida :3


End file.
